


Advice from the Master (from Like Magic)

by LukePoiz



Series: Like Magic [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Advice, Andro Deserved Better, Awkward Conversations, M/M, Relationship Advice, so i'm giving them better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukePoiz/pseuds/LukePoiz
Summary: "I, um... I need to ask for advice. I don't think anyone is in a better position to help me with this, Alec.", said Andrew finally making eye contact with the other in front of him."I suppose this isn't institute related, right?", said Alec but there was no reply from the other. "Hey, Andrew, does this has to do with Lorenzo by any chance?", two and a half seconds passed by, Alec could practically see Underhill's brain malfunctioning.





	Advice from the Master (from Like Magic)

**Author's Note:**

> Alec The Role Model(tm) giving Andrew dating advice? Yes, that's exactly what this is.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Barely noticeable knocks could be heard on his office’s door. Whoever was on the other side of the frame didn't want their presence to be noted.

“Alec? Are you in there?”, said Andrew from the outside, with time, the head of the institute and the fellow Shadowhunter grew to be friends ever since that night at the bar, good friends if you asked Lightwood.

“Underhill? Come in.”, said Alec, archiving some paperwork that was most likely going to have to wait for another time.

As Lightwood took a look at Andrew, he couldn't miss how much he shined now, _'so so bright'_ crossed Alec's mind and he just could smile at it. He was just the same when Magnus became part of his life. If someone could get it, that was him.

“Were you busy? I don't want to interrupt anything.”, said Underhill from under the door frame.

“No, no. I was just filling up the last report on the whole Lilith thing. Take a seat.”, replied Alec as the other, just as told, took one of the seats in front of the Lightwood's deck.

Underhill just sat there, without saying a thing. His embarrassment was easy to see, and Alec was having a hard time containing his laughter. It was a weird view, even for him, to see the usually immutable man like that.

“Hey Andrew, I appreciate the visit, but I do have the feeling that you're not here just to say hi.”, said Alec after a moment of silence had passed and apparently Underhill didn't have the intention to speak by himself.

"I, um... I need to ask for advice. I don't think anyone is in a better position to help me with this, Alec.", said Andrew finally making eye contact with the other in front of him.

Lightwood considered his options. He could go straight to the point and save them both, some back and forward. However, enjoying this moment for a little seemed more tempting.

"I suppose this isn't institute related, right?", said Alec but there was no reply from the other. "Hey, Andrew, does this has to do with Lorenzo by any chance?", two and a half seconds passed by, Alec could practically see Underhill's brain malfunctioning.

"What? No, n-, I mean, yes. Yes. How did you know?", Underhill stumbled upon his words.

"Just an educated guess.", _and I definitely saw you almost eating him alive with your eyes at my wedding,_ Alec ending that phrase for himself. That was material for another day.

"Well, yes, I asked him out on a date.", said a visibly more relaxed Andrew.

"Underhill, that's amazing! Yet, you seem almost worried about it. Are you having seconds thoughts about it?", replied a very perplexed Alec, as he wondered, _what could be the source of this uneasiness?_

"No, no. Trust me, I'm very excited about it. I just got one problem, I don't know where to take a warlock on a first date, so, I hope you could help with that.", said Andrew flashing a hopeful look on his eyes as he talked. A soft smile appeared on Alec's face.

"Before we start, Andrew, I just want you to know, I'm very happy for you.", said a still smiling Alec.

"Thanks, Alec, I appreciate it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still mad at Netflix for doing them dirty like that on the finale? Yes.
> 
> Do I think Andro is the superior name for this pairing? Mega yes.
> 
> Will I keep writing about them to fill up that space? Also yes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
